


David Singh and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Swashbuckler



Series: Truth, Justice, and Taking Liberties [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Banter, Con Artists, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Not Serious, Snark, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: David ever-so-slightly had a hand in breaking Axel Walker out of Iron Heights, and - as they say - no good deed goes unpunished.Or, more specifically, no good deed goes uninvestigated by the FBI, and in particular, by David'sfavouriteex-Rogue working for them.





	David Singh and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat/gifts).



> This is a just-for-fun, not entirely serious addition/sequel to 'Criminal Justice' for PepperCat~

“Detective Sanchez, how’s your fraud case going? Any new leads?” 

“Well, Captain, really well - we’ve got a new witness Jacks and I are going to interview this afternoon, and as long as their story corroborates our evidence, it’ll be wrapped up by this evening,” Sanchez said, tipping back in her desk chair and smiling at David.

“Good,” David nodded approvingly. “Good. And how’re-” He looked up from the file on his detective’s desk, glancing at the entrance to the precinct out of habit, then did a violent double take.

_“Sh-!”_

“Captain?” Sanchez frowned, blinking in shock at her captain; David had dropped down into a tight crouch beside her behind her desk drawers and paper tray and was staring at the carpet. 

“I’m not here.” 

“Sir?”

 _“I’m not here,”_ David hissed seriously at the carpet.

“Sir, what’s going-?” 

“Do you see the man that just walked in?” David said quietly, barely moving his lips as he spoke. Detective Sanchez pushed her desk chair round in a slow swirl, surreptitiously peering around her computer screen to eye the man by the door who was looking at his phone.

“Cute one in the suit?” she asked out of the corner of her mouth to her captain, eyes returning to her computer screen. 

David fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes. Him. Keep him away from me. I’m not here. I’m busy all day, meetings, I’m running an errand, hospital appointment, food poisoning, I don’t care just- anything, that’s an order. You think he’s cute- you- I don’t know - officially have my permission to flirt in the workplace?” David said distractedly. “Just-!”

Sanchez snorted into her coffee. “Keep him away from you," she gasped, wiping her mouth. "Yes, sir. Got it.” 

_“Thank you.”_

David stood up with his back to the door and - without making eye contact with anyone - strode briskly toward his office. He waved away another of his squad with a curt _“Later.”_ and kept walking, hurrying the last few steps. Only when he’d locked his office door and pulled his blinds closed did he hiss out a calming breath. 

“You know-” 

David froze.

“-that wasn’t the worst escape attempt I’ve seen.”

David shut his eyes. _Of course. Of course he's managed to--_ Resisting the temptation to smack his head against his office door, he instead took a deep breath in through his nose and pushed his shoulders back. He opened his eyes, and - teeth clamped on the tip of his tongue - slowly turned to face the man who had not only entered his precinct a grand total of sixty seconds ago, but also, somehow, managed to beat him to his own office while his back was turned in that time. The man was now sat perched, coy and comfortable, on his desk, one leg crossed over the other, his fingers linked around his knee. He was blonde, and with his loose curls and smooth face he could've stepped out of a Botticelli painting; he was younger than him, although David - with his grey-flecked hair - knew it wasn't by as much as many would think. 

The man gave him a dimple-framed smile. “Personally I’d recommend some kind of disguise: a wig, false mustache, kitten heels - I don’t know what you keep in your office,” he shrugged. “You should see what I keep in mine!” 

David exhaled through his teeth. “Agent Jesse."

James Jesse, ex-Rogue and pet turncoat of the Federal Bureau wiggled his fingers in a little wave. "Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> PepperCat is _fully_ to blame for inspiring me to write a sequel. And by that I mean I don't blame her at all, but rather thank her because this idea is so much fun to work with.  <3
> 
> https://peppersandcats.tumblr.com/post/174994203718/david-singh-and-the-no-good-very-bad-day


End file.
